1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a subsidiary fuel tank apparatus chiefly used in a motorized two-wheeled vehicle of alcohol fuel operated type.
2. Description of the Invention
As to a two-wheeled vehicle of this kind, there has been hitherto known such a type that a vehicle body frame having front and rear wheels is provided with an internal combustion engine in the middle, a fuel tank on the upper side and a driver's seat in the rear, and alcohol fuel is contained in the fuel tank so that the engine may be operated by the alcohol fuel. In general, the alcohol fuel is low in volatility, so that the engine is liable to be lowered in its starting ability especially in a cold condition. Accordingly there has been considered such a modification thereof that there is provided a subsidiary fuel tank additionally and gasoline fuel is contained therein so that the gasoline fuel may be used as an occasion demands. In this case, it is desirable that the subsidiary fuel tank is protected from an external force and is protected also from a heat generating portion of the engine.